¿Solo un sueño? no lo creo
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- Nessie sueña con estar entre los brazos de Jake desde hace tiempo, pero el solo la ve como una amiga o almenos eso cree... ¿sera que ella no se a dado cuenta de lo que pasa? -Basada de un Sueño Real-
1. Chapter 1

**_-¿Solo un sueño?... no lo creo-_**

**Capitulo 1: -El sueño-**

Por fin estaba donde tenia que estar, sus grandes brazos me envolvieron por la espalda, el otoñal frió de que sentía desapareció instantáneamente

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana amor?-me pregunto cariñosamente

-agotador, tenia que terminar una trabajo para la escuela, pero tía Alice me llevo de compras, lo termine ayer en la noche y tengo sueño-hice un puchero.

-al menos ya estas conmigo no sabes cuanto te extrañe-me susurro al oído.

-yo también-levante mis manos y acaricie sus brazos con mis dedos, me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos que estaba segura que nada me podría pasar….

_Tip, tip, tip, tip…_

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente haciéndome salir de mi maravilloso sueño.

-¿otra vez soñando con él?-me regañe a mi misma.

Era un sueño… solo un sueño… un maravilloso sueño del que ya había despertado. Llevaba tiempo soñando con Jake, lo quería demasiado, es todo lo que yo siempre he querido en un chico, y por desgracia solo me veía como amiga, su hermana a lo mucho.

Él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, una ocasión se lo dije, pero por unos días me dejo de hablar, gracias a Seth nos volvimos a hablar, así que ya no le he dado mas vueltas al asunto.

Me levante a regañadientes y me arregle para salir a la prepa, hoy iríamos del excursión e iríamos a un pueblo místico, donde según decían tenia muchas historias enigmáticas, dormiríamos en el hotel de ahí y nos regresaríamos unos días después… estaba ansiosa, esas son la clase de excursiones que nunca olvidas.

-buenos días-les dije a mis padres que estaban en la cocina, había bajado a desayunar.

-buenos días cariño-me saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y desayunamos tranquilamente. Después Papá se fue a su empleo en el hospital y Mamá me pasó a dejar a la escuela para después ir al trabajo, ella trabajaba junto con mis tías y mi abuela remodelando y decorando casas o cualquier lugar que se dejara.

-nos vemos después Ma.-me despedí de ella con un beso.

-cuídate mucho cariño, ¿llevas todo lo que necesitas?-miro mi maleta que era mas o menos grande.

-si, no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien, te llamare cuando llegue, ¿esta bien?

-me sentiría mas tranquila-se llevo la mano al pecho, yo rodé los ojos. Me aleje de ella y me despedí con la mano. Entre a la escuela y mis amigas ya me esperaban, Jennifer, Candy, Sarah, Mary, Diane y Megan… (**N/A:** Jennifer y Candy son hijas gemelas de Angela y Eric; Sarah es la hija de Paul y Rachel; Diane [se pronuncia: Dayan] es hija de Sam y Emily; Megan es hija de Rosalie y Emmett, lo que la hace su prima. [No me pregunten, solo se me ocurrió])

-valla hasta que llegar…-me reclamo Megan

-¿llegue tarde?-fingí preocupación-no lo creo-dije sarcástica

-ok, ya decidimos como nos vamos a quedar en las habitaciones, tu vienes con nosotras dos y ellas cuatro en otra.-señalo a las gemelas, Sarah, Mary.

-bueno, ya apartamos los lugares tu te vas con Day y yo con Alec ¿ok?-dijo con su voz autoritaria, no me quedaba de otra que obedecer.

Los chicos ya estaban arriba, incluyendo a Jake, salude a todos normalmente y nos disponíamos a sentamos en nuestros lugares, cuando vimos a Sonia y Kathy estaban en mi asiento y el de Day. (**N/A:** Sonia es hija adoptiva de Tanya; Kathy es hija de Jessica y Mike [estén atentas a ellas, por que son iguales que las madres]).

-¡quítate de nuestro asiento Sonia!-le ordené

-hay Nessie, sabes perfectamente que no te voy a hacer caso-soltó esta

Entonces voltee y vi porque tanto empeño en mi asiento, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente a Jake, eso me dio una idea… le guiñe el ojo a Day, fui con los chicos que estaban al lado del asiento de él y los convencí de dejarnos su lugar, las pequeñas clases de coqueteo y convencimiento que nos había dado tía Rose habían servido de algo, me hinqué en el asiento y vi a Sonia que me fulminaba con la mirada y me comencé a reír de ella, el camino fue divertido, pues con las ocurrencias de Jake y los demás chicos no tuvimos tiempo de aburrirnos.

Finalmente llegamos y nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones y justamente la nuestra estaba junto a la de Jake, esto no puede mejorar más…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esta historia va a ser corta… la alargue lo mas que pude, pues precisamente la saque de un sueño que tuve no hace mucho…**

**Enjoy…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-¿Solo un sueño?... no lo creo-_**

**Capitulo 2: -¿Fingir? Quiero más que eso****-**

Era el segundo día de la excursión y todo era genial, este pueblo era más que encantador, tenía cierta magia, pues casi todos se habían declarado a las chicas… Seth le pidió a Day que fuera su novia ella acepto mas que honrada… las gemelas encontraron unos gemelos de otro salón, y ellas se les declararon… Sarah y Mary, ellas tenían novio, solo que ellos no venían a nuestra escuela, a cada rato les llegaba un mensaje de ellos y eso las asía extrañarlos mas… me sentía sola…

Por desgracia Sonia no dejaba a Jake en paz…

-hey Nessie, creo que algo extraño pasa con este lugar-su preocupación me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues mira a todo mundo…-dijo riéndose. Mire a mi alrededor y la mayoría si no es que todos están en pareja… lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo y me dejar la piel de gallina.-por cierto ya viste el nuevo capitulo de…

-Jake, que bueno que te encuentro quisiera hablar contigo- la metiche de Sonia lo interrumpió

-no me molestes Sonia-dijo amargamente.

-Jake, por favor yo quiero hablar… sabes a que me refiero.-dijo ella preocupada. Para que ella estubiera preocupada tendría que ser enserio.

-ya te dije que no me molestes-la amargura se transformo en enojo.

Me tomo me la muñeca y nos levantamos de ahí y fuimos a su cuarto. No me molesto en lo absoluto pues éramos amigos, no creo que haya planeado algo… ¿o si?

-Jake, me lastimas-me queje

-disculpa-me soltó y salto a su cama bocabajo

-Jake ¿quieres platicar?-me ofrecí

-Disculpa Nessie, me puedes dejar solo-se disculpo un poco culpable.

-ok, no te preocupes.-Salí del cuarto y me tope con Sonia que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Nessie, ¿puedes decirle a Jake que quiero hablar con él?

-si, claro-dije sinceramente.-solo espera aquí afuera ¿vale?-ella asintió con la cabeza.

Entre y cerré la puesta detrás de mi. Me senté en el piso al lado de su cama.

-Jake, Sonia quiere hablar contigo.-le dije despacio.

-dile que no me friegue, que yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ella-dijo enojado, pero algo quedito tratando de no gritarme.

-ok… disculpa por molestarte-me disculpe.

-no Nessie no molestas, bueno si, solo cuado vienes y me despiertas para que hable con Sonia.-se comenzó a reír, yo lo seguí… me levanté y salí, Sonia estaba recargada en la pared de frente junto la pasillo para las escaleras.

Camine con un falso enojo en la cara y me pare enfrente de ella-dice que dejes de fregar, que no tiene nada que hablar contigo-me voltee y camine rápido por el pasillo para ir a mi cuarto cuando la mano de Sonia me agarro fuertemente.

-¿Qué te crees Nessie?-me grito enojada.

-yo solo repetí lo que el me dijo-me dio igual su enojo.

-no te creo… vuelve a dentro y trae a Jake-me jalo de regreso al cuarto de el.

-no Sonia, no se que le hiciste, pero yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.-le grite.

-Déjala-grito Jake desde la entrada de la puerta.

-Jake, Sabes que lo siento, no quería que eso pasara, pero todo fue un malentendido.

-no Sonia se lo que paso, ¿creías que nunca me enteraría?

-no Jake, enserio créeme.

Ella ya me había soltado, y Jake y camino así ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-Sonia métetelo en la cabeza… yo ya no te quiero mas-la sacudió un poco para que le entrara lo que decía.

-¿Por qué?-ella comenzó a sollozar, pero no salio ninguna lagrima. El se molesto más y la apretó un poco más. La sacudió otro poco y estaba a punto de hablar, pero lo interrumpí.

-estamos saliendo-le dije y quite las manos de el que todavía la escrutaba.

-no es cierto-dijo ella-¿es cierto Jake?-le pregunto a él y levanto una ceja.

El todavía tenia el enojo en la cara- si Sonia, comenzamos a andar ayer -le dijo todavía enojado. El me abrazo con sus brazos por los hombros y yo lo abrace por el abdomen. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y una sonrisa tonta surco mis labios.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-dijo enojada.

-ella no me engañaría, es amable y es todo lo que tu no eres-le dijo abrazándome mas fuerte. En ese momento creía que no me podía sonrojar más.

-claro que no te engañe Jake, todo fue un mal entendido, él me beso a mi, él era mi ex- novio, el quería regresar conmigo, pero yo te quiero a ti, sabes que tu también me quieres, y esperare a que te canses de ella, se que yo te merezco mas que ella y que volverás, y te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.-comenzó a sollozar, la verdad no le creía nada, pero Jake me abrazaba fuerte para no gritarle o algo peor…

-vamos Sonia, se que eso es mentira, tu solo me utilizaste y ahora vienes y ¿pretendes que te crea?-el dolor y la amargura se dejaban notar… ella no respondió-si, eso me imaginaba-algo extraño pasaba aquí y yo estaba metida en una pelea de la que no tenía nada que ver, salvo que era victima de las circunstancias… lo único que entendía era que ella lo utilizo y ahora quería regresar con el, pero el se había dado cuenta de lo que ella tramaba.

El me abrazo mas fuerte, pero era soportable el dolor, lo solté y lo aparte de mi, levante la vista y él me vio a mi, probablemente entonces se acordó de que yo estaba con el, soltó un poco sus brazos y yo los tome con fuerza-vamos-le dije un poco triste, de algún modo podía sentir lo que el sentía, era algo extraño, pero tenia ganas de llorar al igual que él, pues ya tenia los ojos rojos.

Lo guié al elevador y presione el botón de la planta de abajo, donde estaba mi cuarto, lo que el necesitaba era despejarse y dejar ese lugar donde la tipa esta estaba… hablando de ella, se acerco para detenerlos, pero esta vez estaba tan enojada con ella que le grite un "déjalo en paz Sonia" con todo el coraje que tenia acumulado a ella desde quien sabe cuando.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y el me seguía abrazando, estaba muy mal, deprimido era poco decir. Le enseñe la cama y se durmió al instante, no estaba segura si eso estaba bien, así que llame a papá pero no podía contestar porque estaba en cirugía. Me senté en el suelo junto a la cama para poder verlo bien, por si algo malo le pasaba.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Sonia, ¿realmente estaría diciendo la verdad o era uno de sus trucos baratos...? no me caía bien, pero no me cabía en la cabeza que ella estuviera llorando por el… era algo ridículo, no me interesaba cual era la historia, pero si Jake sufría y lo ponía así, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno pues este es otro cachito de la historia… sigan leyendo… el proximo capitulo es el ultimo…**

**Enjoy**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-¿Solo un sueño?... no lo creo-_**

**Capitulo 3: -El sueño echo Realidad****-**

Repentinamente el comenzó a moverse despacio y volteo su cara para encontrarse con la mía.

-hola-dijo tristemente

-hola-le respondí-¿te sientes mejor?

-creo…-su vista se perdió

-¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?-me recargue en la cama.

-la verdad no, pero tienes que saber si estas saliendo conmigo.

-Jake, no deberíamos fingir, ve con ella y arréglalo.-baje mi vista al suelo

-Nessie la verdad es que ella me engaño, fingió quererme y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad con Hugh (**N/A:** es el hijo de Tyler y Lauren), quien por cierto no tenia ni el mínimo interés en ella, me dejo y realmente yo la quería, pero me utilizo para llegar a él, ¿Por qué no simplemente fue y de presento con él? ¿Tenia que hacerme esto?-lanzo las preguntas al aire sin esperar respuesta.

-la verdad creo que lo hizo por inseguridad, ella no estaba segura de que el la aceptaría, por eso te utilizo para poder acercarse a el poco a poco, es una idiota-dije enojada.

-tienes razón, pero mas idiota soy yo, no me di cuenta asta que me dejo, y ahora que el la rechazo viene a mi, queriendo arreglar todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Entonces no le encontraba el caso de que fingiéramos salir-¿quieres seguir fingiendo que salimos?-me dolería la respuesta, pero primero que nada era mi amigo y tenia que ayudarlo.

-te lo agradecería, solo asta que regresemos del viaje, después no te molestare mas-todavía estaba triste y me partía el corazón verlo así.

Salimos a caminar una rato, el llevaba su brazo en mi hombro, aunque fuera mentira, aunque solo sea asta mañana, iba a disfrutar el tiempo de mi sueño aunque ficticio era realidad.

-Jake-esa voz la conocía perfectamente… Sonia. Nos volteamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto el.

-solo quiero disculparme… se que no he…

-basta Sonia, con eso es suficiente… ahora déjanos en paz ¿quieres?-le corto Jake.

-ella no es tan buena como yo y lo sabes.-soltó su veneno.

-ella tiene razón Jake, creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella-a mi pesar lo tenia que decir, baje la vista al suelo, no quería que me viera casi destrozada.

-te equivocas para mi si lo es…-se dirigió a ella-si lo eres-me dijo mas calmado, en eso levanto su mano y tomo mi barbilla, levanto mi cara y se acerco lentamente a mi, nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. En ese momento todo el mundo se desvaneció y solo estábamos él y yo.

-¡ajem!-la vos de Sonia se aclaro frente a nosotros. Nos separamos despacio e instantáneamente voltee al piso, estaba demasiado apenada y nerviosa como para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué esperas para irte Sonia?-dijo Jake molesto. Ella me fulmino con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso acelerado.

-Jake, no tenias que hacer eso…-le reclame despacio, pues ella todavía no se alejaba lo suficiente.

-si lo se, solo que lo que dije no fue mentira.-dijo cerca de mi cara.-Nessie, se que sigues sintiendo algo por mi, es evidente, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que siento lo mismo por ti.

No sabia que decir, estaba…. Sorprendida era poco decir…-Jake, no…no se que pensar…-y era verdad estaba demasiado confundida….

-entonces… ¿no me quieres?-se entristeció.

-claro que si… desde siempre-una enorme sonrisa surco nuestros labios, después volvimos a besarnos, solo que esta ves lo sentí mas real que el anterior, pues ahora estaba segura de que el sentía lo mismo que yo.

Estaba en los brazos del chico al que quería locamente y él me quería… de algún modo estoy agradecida con Sonia por haberle echo eso a él… de lo contrario seguiría como en el principio.

Ahora estaba segura de que no era solo un sueño… si no más bien mi sueño echo realidad.

FIN

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ESTA HISTORIA SE ACABO…**

**Oki… omg… espero que les haya gustado, me esmere en los personajes y si se lo preguntaban… no, no lo voy a alargar… esperen mis próximas historias…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


End file.
